


Meeting the parents

by Axs04



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Shy Lando, meeting parents, nervous lando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axs04/pseuds/Axs04
Summary: Basically the idea what I posted on my Tumblr lol. Lando meeting Michael's parents cause why not. Also I'm pretty good with English but it's still not my first language, but I'm open for corrections and constructive criticism :)
Relationships: Michael Italiano/Lando Norris
Kudos: 8





	Meeting the parents

Slowly waking up from the soft hands stroking through his hair Lando cuddled himself closer to the muscular chest underneath him.

"Morning", sounded Michael's deep morning voice. "Morning" mumbled Lando back pulling himself onto Michaels chest completely so he was lieing on top of him, with his face hovering over Michael's.

A wide smile was spread over both of their lips. Landos left hand was on Michaels shoulder while his other was gently caressing his lovers cheek. "Hi", he whispering coming closer to Michael's face until could feel his warm breath on his own lips.

Lazily Michael swayed his arms around Landos waist and pulled him closer "I love you" he murmered against Landos lips after he had kissed him gently, all the butterflies still flying up and down in his stomach. "I love you so much and this was probably one of the best Christmas' I've ever had.", slightly blushing Lando hid his face in the crook af Michael's neck.

"One could mean that you wearing my shirt and just boxers after last night's activities would've lead to you not being so easily embarrassed, but that would be such a shame right? Cause then I couldn't see your cute cheeks get so adorably red."

"Fuck you", said Lando and slapped Michael's vibrating chest playfully. "I hope your parents didn't hear you last night you were screaming pretty loud." "Stop it" groaned Lando, clearly embarrassed. "It's just sex baby", a smug grin on his face Michael sat up and gently caressed Landos back. "That doesn't mean I want everyone to know", muttered Lando still hiding his face in Michael's neck.

"Lando?" "Yes", said the younger one looking up with still lightly red cheeks. "I met your parents and now I want you to meet mine." closing his eyes Michael took a deep breath not knowing how Lando would react.

"You mean... For real now.. You're not kidding?" Lando looked at him in disbelief. Gently grabbing Lando's face with both of his hands Michael shook his head. "No I'm not kidding", he said dremingly looking into Lando's eyes while gently caressing his right cheek.

Lando pressed a sweet kiss to Michael's lips "I would love to meet your parents". A soft smile spreading on his face. "Well come on let's get up then." much to Landos disappointment, his boyfriend lifted himself of the bed "Cold" he pouted. "Well put on some clothes then", Michael said amused.

"Michael?" "Hm?" he said, turning around to Lando again, while pulling a hoodie over his Bair chest. "How.. I mean when.. Are we or... How am I gonna meet your parents." insecurity was once again written all over Landos face. "I mean you could just fly to Australia with me next week." landos eyes got big "They you also wouldn't have to miss me" Michael added, winking at Lando, who snorted at that comment and fell out of his shock.

"You'd miss me too." Lando finally also got out of bed deciding if he wanted to eat breakfast he'd sadly have to move, because his mom would probably appreciate if he would spent some time with her.

"I really meant that, Lando. You can come to Australia with me any second. Even if it's just for a week you don't have to stay all three weeks if you're feeling uncomfortable. But I.. I love you Lando and I love spending time with you and I appreciate every second I have with you, so I'm definitely not gonna complain if you decide to join me.", looking at him in disbelieve Landos mouth fell open, just to close again.

Before he could even register what was happening, Michael had a squeaking Lando in his arms. Legs wrapped around his waist and arms tight around his neck. Softly smiling the older one wrapped his hands around his boyfriend. "I guess I'll have to book you a flight as well then?" it was a rethorical question, never less Lando wildly nodded

~A week later~

Michael had gone back to his own apartment to wash his clothes and pack some more for the weeks he'd spend back home in Australia. Now he was standing outside Landos and waited for him to come out so they cod drive to the airport.

"Finally, took your sweet time there. Got everything, passport? And your... Is that my hoodie?" Michael interrupted himself, as soon as he spotted the white fabric which was almost down to Landos knees and was sneeking up from his jacket. "You might have forgotten it when you left and I washed it but it's so big and fluffy and it still smells like you", big, pouty eyes were looking into his.

"You're so adorable Lando", he said pulling the smaller man to his chest and pressing a kiss to his lips. Pressing closer Lando let his hands wander into Michael's hair and back onto his big, broad shoulders. Feeling the warmth of Michael's tongue on his lips he opened them willingly. Still a small gasp escaped his mouth just like it did the first time they made out and ever since then.

Michael felt like his chest was going to explode from the amount of love he held for the younger one. He just had to look at him and he would do everything for the smaller one and if he added his puppy eyes to that Michael was gone. Dan had teased him about it so much in the beginning still does, but now that they´re dating it got less. "I love you so much Lando, I dont even know how to show you. You´re one of the best things that has ever happened to me. " He said after sligthly pulling back. "I love you too Michael, You brought so much happiness in my life, I don´t even know how to thank you." "There´s no need to thank me. You brought me just as much hapiness"

"Come on. Let´s get to the airpot before we´ll miss our flight"

Lando doesn´t remember falling asleep, but he notices he probably fell asleep when someone is lightly brushing his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. "Mornin´ baby ", with tired eyes Lando looked at Michael. "We about to land. You slept almost the entire flight after watching deadpool" After Lando didn´t react to that either, too sleepy to move, Michael sighs softly, a smile on his face as he put Landos seatbelt on. 

After they had safely landed on the ground Michael´s Boyfriend was finally awake as well. "My sister is going to pick us up and drive us to my parents house.", he gently laid his right hand on Landos back and led them through the big airpot so they could get their luggage. Michael looked his boyfriend in the eyes and saw the still sleepy expression in them and the picture of Lando in his hoodie, that was way too big for him and the sweater paws he was rubbing his eyes with was so adorbaly cute Michael was sure Lando would murder him with cuteness if that was possible.

Grabbing both of their suitcases he handed on over to Lando they walked to the entrance his sister would meet them at. "Hi there, how's my favorite brother." turning to his right trying to locate the voice of his sister he said "I'm your only brother Mika". She just flipped him off and then pulled Michael into a hug. "Missed you" closing his eyes for a second and smiling Michael returned the hug and her words.

"Mika, I want you to meet someone", nervously biting his lip he turned around to grab Landos hand again, who looked like he was about to pass out. "This is my boyfriend, Lando. Lando, this is my sister Mika." literally squealing she pulled Michael's boyfriend into her arms. Lando just made big eyes over to Michael clearly overwhelmed by the situation. He didn't know how to act at all.

"Mika.." "Right im sorry I'm just so happy. Do mom and dad know? Please tell me they don't." "No they don't know and now let's get going I wanna go home", his eyes automatically searched Landos at the word home. The younger one just smiled adoringly.

"Are you okay. I'm sorry my sister can be very outgoing. I should've warned you before.", Michael gave him a guilty little smile after he had just whispered the words into his ears. "It's fine. I was just surprised. I didn't exactly expect such a warm welcome." Lando admitted. "I love you Lando", was all he said.

When the car stopped was when Landos hands began to sweat and a big gulp was forming in his throat. I can't fuck this up, he thought. He looked over to his right to see Michael smile his soft, reassuring smile one more time before stepping out of the car.

Michael's parents didn't even notice him at first just glad to have their son back for a few weeks. And they of course didn't know about him yet, but Lando also couldn't move. But he also didn't want to quit right now. Having seen the happy and thankful smile Michael had shot him when he said he wanted to meet his parents as well. 

Michael's voice shot him out of his daydream "Mom, dad. This Lando, My boyfriend". 

With wide insecure eyes, sweater paws helt to his chest, lando stood there in Michael's big hoddie, that went to the middle of his thighs. "Hi" he said. Letting the tips of his fingers fall out of his sleeves a little just to long for Michael and wrap his hands around him to halfly hide his body behind him.

Lando was greeted by two warm smiles that reminded him so much of Michael's own that he automatically felt a little weight lift from his shoulders. "He's such an adorable sweetheart. Hi, I'm Laura, Michael's mom." Lando felt himself blushing again. "And I'm Dave." 

He gave both of them a little smile. "He's a bit shy I promise he'll warm up", Lando could practically hear the sassy smile in his boyfriends voice, he lightly slapped his chest and then hid his face in said chest.

Michael's arms came to rest around his waist in a strong hold and his entire body vibrated from laughing. "I hate you", Lando said. "You don't baby, you don't and you know it" Michael pressed a light kiss to his head.

After all meeting Michael's parents was a lot less scary than Lando had assumed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah it's not the longest fic I hope you still enjoy tho. Also I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but I don't really have the energy to beta read this right now, but I really wanna post it cuz it's my first F1 fic so yeah.  
> I hope you enjoy:)


End file.
